Kal/Walking Dead
| aliases = | continuity = The Walking Dead | image = | notability = Minor character | type = | race = Human | gender = Male | base of operations = Hilltop Colony, Virginia | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''The Walking Dead'' #95 First comic book appearance of the character. "Knots Untie" First television appearance of the character. | final appearance = ''The Walking Dead'' #123 Final comic book appearance; death of the character. | actor = James Chen | voice actor = }} Kal is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a recurring character featured in The Walking Dead multimedia franchise. He first appeared in issue #95 of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series by Image Comics and Skybound Entertainment. He also appeared on the AMC television series, where he was played by actor James Chen. On the TV series, Kal first appeared in the eleventh episode of season six, "Knots Untie". Biography TV series Kal was a male of Asian descent, who resided at the Hilltop Colony in Virginia. He was part of the security detail that manned the walls monitoring the community, along with Eduardo. He used a wooden stake with sharpened metal attachment as his preferred weapon of choice. When Rick Grimes and his group first came to Hilltop, an altercation took place which led to the death of a man named Ethan and Hilltop's leader, Gregory, being seriously injured. After Rick killed Ethan in self defense, other members of the community circled around him, including Kal. He was part of a stand-off, which included members of Rick's group. Walking Dead: Knots Untie Later, when Maggie Greene and Sasha Williams came to Hilltop, Kal was one of the residents who had to fight off some walkers that had been allowed inside by the Saviors. Walking Dead: Go Getters Right before Simon and his group came to Hilltop to collect Harlan Carson, Kal brought a bottle of gin to Gregory. Walking Dead: The Other Side Kal and the others were returning to Hilltop when they saw a distraught Gregory covered in blood. Maggie told them that he had just killed his first walker (even though it was Maggie who actually killed it). Later, Gregory called Kal into his office and told him that he needed him to drive him somewhere. Walking Dead: Something They Need Comics Kal was a male Caucasian who resided at the Hilltop Colony in Virginia. He was the head of security and constantly monitored the gates into the community. Kal was reluctant to accept Paul Monroe's proposal of teaming up with the community at Alexandria to take up arms against the Saviors. He eventually conceded to help in the fight and joined in the attack against the Sanctuary. Kal was shot in the head and killed by an unidentified member of the Saviors. Notes & Trivia * * Final fate: Shot in the head by an unidentified member of the Saviors (comics only). Appearances TV series # Walking Dead: Knots Untie # Walking Dead: Go Getters # Walking Dead: The Other Side # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: Monsters Comic series # Walking Dead 95 # Walking Dead 96 # Walking Dead 101 # Walking Dead 109 # Walking Dead 110 # Walking Dead 111 # Walking Dead 114 # Walking Dead 115 # Walking Dead 116 # Walking Dead 118 # Walking Dead 120 # Walking Dead 123 See also External Links * References Category:Kal